Del odio al amor ¿del amor al odio?
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Soy horrible para summarys, pero la historia es un SasuNaru en un mundo alterno... Naruto discutió con Sasuke y esta por irse de su casa, ¿podrá Sasuke sonseguir el perdon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia me pertenece. Es un mundo alterno, donde no hay ninjas ni nada de eso. Es como el mundo real.**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA, AVISO: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE UN PEQUEÑO 'INTENTO' DE LEMMON, ASI QUE LEANLO SI LES APETECE.**

-¡¡TE ODIO!!-fue lo último que dijo antes de arrojarle algo y salir del apartamento.

-Hmp.-contestó como siempre, luego de escuchar esas palabras y la puerta cerrarse de golpe.-Maldita sea.-tomó el objeto que el rubio había lanzado en sus manos.

El joven de cabello y ojos azabaches, con unos 24 años de edad se dejó caer en el sofá color azul de la sala. Se fijó en la hora y era mediodía, según calculó habían estado discutiendo por casi dos horas. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rebobinar todo lo que había pasado en esa mañana hasta que fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

De mala gana se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano, Itachi.

-Buenos días hermanito. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te desvelaste que no atendiste mis llamados en toda la mañana?-preguntó mientras entraba en el apartamento.-¿Y dónde está el otro?-cuestionó al ver que su hermano estaba sólo.

-Ese 'otro' tiene nombre, y es Naruto.-contestó enojado.

-Bien, bien... ¿Qué pasó Sasuke? ¿Discutieron?-se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermano menor.

-Si, discutimos.-Itachi le dedicó una mirada para que continuara, obligándolo a contar la historia.-Bien, ayer Naruto me dijo que se iba a quedar a cenar en lo de sus padres. Como iba a llegar tarde, me fui a dormir pensando que al otro día él ya estaría aquí...-pausa.-Cuando ya eran casi las nueve de hoy a la mañana, noté que aun no llegaba y me preocupe, pero cuando quise llamarlo pero no contestó su celular. A las nueve y media me dispuse a salir a buscarlo, pero fue ahí cuando él llegó. Le pedí explicaciones pero no me las quiso dar, que no eran asunto mio. Discutimos hasta hace unos 20 minutos y se marchó gritándome un 'te odio' y azotando la puerta. Luego llegaste tú.

-¡Ay, hermanito!-Itachi había escuchado toda la historia sin interrumpir, ya se temía algo así.-¡Qué tonto eres!

-¿Perdón?

-Me escuchaste. Tal vez nadie te lo dijo, pero es momento de que alguien te lo diga: ERES UN POSESIVO CELOSO IMBECIL.-recriminó el mayor de los Uchiha.

-¡No es cierto!-Sasuke se levantó del sofá dispuesto a pelear con su hermano mayor.

-Si, cómo no... Lo que dijo Naruto está bien, no tiene por qué importarte lo que hizo. Seguro se quedó a dormir en lo de sus padres. Ya conoces a Minato-san y Kushina-san, ellos no debieron dejarlo volver porque ya era muy tarde.-Itachi hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie y quedar a la misma altura que Sasuke.-¿Tienes miedo de que él te engañe con alguien más?-preguntó de una vez.

-¡No es eso!-se defendió el otro.

-¿Entonces?-reiteró Itachi.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, bastante incomodo a decir verdad. Sasuke bajó la mirada al sentirse descubierto, al sentirse inseguro de su decisión.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo?-sugirió el mayor con una sonrisa, al ver un pequeño tono de tristeza en los ojos negros de su hermano. El otro asintió.

Salieron del edificio ubicado a unas pocas calles de centro de la ciudad de Konoha y emprendieron viaje. Sasuke se sentía como en una de esas novelas románticas donde la protagonista no puede olvidar a su amado porque cada cosa que mira lo hace recordar a él.

-Bueno, pues... Eso es porque lo amas.-Itachi se burló ante esa explicación tan rara de su hermano.-¿Tanto te recuerda a él?

-Si. Esa heladería, por ejemplo, fue donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Tu estabas espiándonos, así que supongo lo recuerdas.-confesó el menor, Itachi solo asintió.-Y ese parque... Ese parque es...

Sasuke fue llevado por sus piernas hasta el centro del parque, donde había una enorme fuente con un angel y sus brazos extendidos. Esa fuente le traía recuerdos valiosísimos para su vida.

----------------**Flashback**-----------------

Naruto lo había invitado al parque porque había algo muy importante que le quería decir en persona. Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero al ver al rubio de 17 años sentado al borde de la fuente cambió de opinión. Se acercó a él y notó un leve color bermellón en las mejillas de Naruto.

-¿Querías verme dobe?-preguntó con su clásico tono frío.

-Si... Yo...-Naruto se puso nervioso y empezó a jugar con los pulgares de sus manos entrelazadas.-Hay algo que quería decirte...

-Pues dilo de una vez, tengo otras cosas que hacer.-mientras esperaba la decisión del ojiazul observó un poco más el perímetro. Para ser las tres de la tarde, el parque estaba algo concurrido y eso le incomodaba.-Si no me lo piensas decir, mejor me voy.-dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar con paso firme.

-¡Espera!-gritó el rubio.-Lo que... lo que quería decirte es que... yo... tú... "¡Vamos Naruto, valor! ¡Es ahora o nunca!"-pensó.-Tu... ¡¡Tu me gustas mucho!!-confesó finalmente.

-...-

Naruto no se animaba a abrir sus ojos, tenia miedo de ver que los ojos de Sasuke expresaran odio o algo peor, pero no fue así. Sintió una mano de Sasuke tomarlo por la cintura mientras que la otra acariciaba su rostro. Abrió los ojos para ver a un Sasuke sonriente, pero no era una sonrisa como las de siempre... esta era especial.

-Te tomó tiempo admitirlo, dobe. Ahora hay algo en lo que somos parecidos.-susurró al odio del rubio.-¿Quieres saber quién me gusta?-Aun temiendo lo peor, Naruto asintió.-¡Muy bien! Te lo voy a demostrar.-Y con su mano levantó ligeramente el rostro sonrojado del Uzumaki y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

La gente de alrededor los miraba de forma distinta: algunos con vergüenza, otros con reproche, con satisfacción, con curiosidad. Sin embargo nada de eso les importaba ahora a esos chicos. Lo único que querían era saborear el dulce sabor de los labios del otro. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Naruto se abrazó al cuello del pelinegro mientras que éste aún lo seguía abrazado por la cintura.

----------------**Fin** **del** **Flashback**-----------------

Ese recuerdo lo hizo sonreír, ese día se había convertido en uno de los más felices de su vida. Si no hubiera sido porque le costaba tanto expresar sus sentimientos, Sasuke hubiera sido el primero en declararse. Recordó el objeto con el que el rubio le había tirado y abrió su mano para verlo otra vez: un anillo, el cual lo llevó un mes al pasado.

----------------**Flashback**-----------------

El pelinegro estaba muy nervioso, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no era fácil y menos se esperaba una reacción de ese rubio tan impredecible. Estando en esa enorme fuente del parque le hacia recordar cosas, pero fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del rubio.

-¡Sasuke!-llamó, el pelinegro se levanto serio.-¿Qué pasa?

-Será mejor que te sientes.-dijo sin cambiar la seriedad en su rostro y voz.

-¿Pasó algo malo?-el rubio ya se estaba temiendo lo peor, tenia miedo de preguntar pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo aunque no quisiera. Se sentó y Sasuke se arrodilló junto a él.

-No es fácil lo que tengo que decirte, pero iré al grano... yo...-por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso, y saber que esta actitud podía estar alarmando al rubio y hacerlo pensar mal, lo ponía peor. Levantó la vista y vió un pequeño brillo de temor en esos ojos azules como el mar.-Rayos... Naruto, yo...

-Sasuke dime de una vez qué pasa.-A Naruto le iba a dar un ataque si ese chico no decía lo que quería decirle.

-Naruto...-respiró hondo y tomó valor para decirlo sin rodeos.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó.

El rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, eso era algo que no se lo esperaría ni en un millón de años. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que Sasuke sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué respondes?-volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

-¡¡Si!!-gritó de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre su amado, besándolo.

----------------**Fin** **del** **Flashback**-----------------

Una vez más en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Itachi vió esto y observó el anillo.

-¿Y ese anillo?-curioseó.

-Es un anillo de compromiso.-respondió sabiendo de antemano la reacción de su hermano.

-¿Un... un anillo de...?-la impresión fue tal que casi no podía hablar.-¡Pero papá y mamá ni siquiera saben que estas con él de pareja! ¿¡Planeas fugarte o algo!?

-No escandalices, prefiero resolver un problema a la vez.-volvió a decir. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabia qué decir en ese momento.-Tal vez volvió a casa.-habló el menor de los Uchiha.

Salieron del parque y volvieron al edificio. Para desgracia de ambos, los padres de Sasuke iban a hacerle una visita sorpresa, y eso podía traer grandes problemas. Si sus padres llegaban a entrar al apartamento y veían las cosas de Naruto, podía ser muy feo. Gracias a Dios, a Itachi se le ocurrió distraer a sus padres dándole la oportunidad a Sasuke de que se escabullera y entrara al edificio.

Subió hasta el piso seis y entró en el apartamento G. Para su enorme sorpresa, Naruto estaba en la habitación de ambos.

-Volviste...-dijo entrando en la habitación y olvidándose de lo que tenia que hacer.

-No me hables.-contestó al escuchar la voz del pelinegro a sus espaldas.-No aguanto más tu forma de ser.

-Naruto...

-No me importa lo que tengas que decirme, explicarme o gritarme. No me importa. Ahora me voy de aquí.-dijo metiendo sus cosas en una valija.

-No, no lo harás.-Sasuke tomó a Naruto de una mano para evitar que siguiera en lo suyo.

-¡Suéltame en este instante!-exigió el rubio mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.

-No sueñes que te dejaré ir así de fácil.

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa estar contigo!-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes azules. En realidad si quería estar con el Uchiha, pero no quería seguir discutiendo con él.-¡No quiero estar con alguien tan desconfiado como tu!

-Naruto...

-¡¡Te dije que no me interesa!! ¡Eres un idota y jamás cambiaras!-forcejea más por liberarse, sin éxito alguno.-¡Ya no me tienes confianza! ¡No dejas que me quede a dormir en lo de mis padres! ¿¡Pero es que piensas que te soy infiel o algo así!?-sus lagrimas ya no eran de tristeza, sino de ira y dolor.

-Yo... Si, pienso eso.-se confesó.

-¡¡Entonces suéltame porque no quiero que sigamos así!! ¡¡No si no me tienes confianza!! ¡¡Suéltame, idiota!!-su forcejeo aumento, a tal punto que empezó a lastimarse la muñeca.

-¡No te dejare ir hasta que me escuches!-ahora era Sasuke el que estaba enojado.

-¡Pues habla de una vez!

-¡¡Tengo miedo, ¿ok?!!-gritó el Uchiha finalmente, Naruto detuvo su forcejeo.-¡Tengo miedo de que te arrepientas! ¡Tengo miedo de que ya no sientas lo mismo por mi que antes! ¡Tengo... tengo miedo de que se vaya la magia de mi vida!-esas palabras helaron completamente al rubio, y fue peor al ver que su amado dejaba salir lágrimas en silencio.-Tengo miedo de que me dejes sólo, de que me abandones a la deriva... Tengo miedo de sufrir.

-Sasuke yo...-Naruto no sabia qué contestar ante tal declaración. El otro soltó su mano, la cual comenzó a sobarse por el dolor que sentía. Se sentía arrepentido.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada, mostrándose sumamente acongojado por lo que le había hecho pasar a su futuro esposo.

-Lo siento.-fue lo que dijo.-No tenia idea de que te sintieras así, perdón.-hubo un silencio que Naruto rompió.-Pero... Aún así no puedo estar contigo si no me tienes confianza.-esas palabras se sintieron como puñales para el Uchiha, quien levantó la mirada rápidamente.-Deberías saber que yo te amo, que jamás y por nada del mundo te dejaría... pero no es así. Tú sigues pensando en que yo te dejare, eso no me parece que represente confianza. ¡Yo te amo, pero parece que tú no confías en mis sentimientos! Por eso es mejor que yo me...-pero no pudo terminar.

El Uchiha lo empujó contra la pared, arrinconándolo con su cuerpo y casi sin separación entre ellos.

-No dejaré que te vayas.-murmuró el de cabello azabache.-No sin que me perdones... y haré lo que sea necesario para eso.-metió su mano libre por debajo de la remera de Naruto.

-Sasuke... Suéltame.-ordenó el otro.-No es gracioso.

-Yo no dije que estuviera de broma.-se separó un poco al escuchar la puerta de su casa.

-¡Sasuke!-se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-¡Sasuke, hijo!-esta vez fue una mujer la que habló.

-Son tus padres...-alcanzó a decir el Uzumaki.-Tienes que ir con ellos, si nos ven nos descubrirán.

-No me importa.-dijo seriamente el otro.-Te amo, Naruto. Te amo más que a mi familia, mi dignidad, mi honor y orgullo.

-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Uchiha, eso no es cierto. Yo sólo soy un capricho para ti, por eso es que no confías en mi. Tu no me amas de verdad.-una lágrima traicionera y amarga brotó de la orbe azul de Naruto.

-¿No crees que te amo?-desafió Sasuke.-Entonces te lo demostraré.-lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a rastras fuera de la habitación.

Los señores Uchiha estaban en el living, Itachi no sabia muy bien qué excusa meter para que sus padres se fueran. De repente su atención se vió atraída por su hermano y Naruto entrando en la habitación.

-Hola hijo.-saludó Mikoto Uchiha.

-Espera, mamá.-frenó el menor tajante.-Debo decirles algo.

Los miembros de la familia Uchiha se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que Sasuke dijera lo que quería decir. "No se atreverá... ¿O si?"-pensaron Naruto e Itachi al mismo tiempo, esperando y orando a Dios porque Sasuke no hiciera una locura.

-Primero que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por haberles mentido estos últimos siente años.-ante esto, Naruto se tensó. Sasuke lo notó y lo escondió un poco detrás de él. Itachi, por su lado, le hacia señas a Sasuke por detrás de sus padres, rogándole que no hiciera o dijera nada estúpido.

-¿Pero por qué habrías de pedirnos perdón? ¿Qué hace Uzumaki-san aquí, de todos modos?-cuestionó Fugaku.

-Bueno...-tomó aire.-Lo que en realidad pasa es que yo nunca estuve de novio con Sakura, ella sólo fingía.-los Uchiha se sorprendieron.-En realidad... yo... estuve de novio con Naruto.-Itachi comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros, Mikoto puso una mano en su boca, Fugaku no cambió su expresión seria.-Si, soy gay... digo, por si se lo preguntan. Y hace un mes...

-"¡Oh no!"-Naruto sabia lo que se venia, no quería que eso pasara. Con tan solo ver lo que Sasuke había hecho era suficiente.-Basta, Sasuke.-murmuró.-No necesitas llegar a esto, ya es suficiente.-

-Shhh... Calla.-respondió en tono dulce.-Como decía, hace un mes... yo...-aunque estaba decidido a decirles, le costaba poder expresarse.-Hace un mes... le... ¡Le propuso matrimonio y él aceptó!-finalizó con casi un grito.

Al contrario de lo que esperaban Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi los señores Uchiha no cambiaron su expresión. El hombre cerró sus ojos y salió del departamento, seguido de su mujer.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaban los pequeños sollozos casi inaudibles de Naruto. Prácticamente era su culpa, se sentía culpable. Sasuke observó a Naruto y luego a su hermano. Éste entendió y se marchó del apartamento.

-Ven... debes estar cansado.-le dijo mientras lo llevaba a la habitación y le sonreía con ternura, una ternura que sólo le mostraba a Naruto.-Ven, acuéstate junto a mi.-observó la hora y vió que aun era temprano, faltaban una o dos horas para cenar.-Ya no llores, no me gusta verte así.-decía al tiempo que abrazaba más a Naruto.

-Yo... lo lamento...-decía entre sollozos el rubio.

-¿Por qué lo lamentas? No fue tu culpa, fue mi decisión.

-¡Pero... si yo no me hubiera enojado...!-se abraza más a Sasuke.-¡Todo es por mi culpa!

-No digas eso, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa. Fue la mía.-decía mientras le besaba los labios.-Fue mi culpa por no confiar en tu amor.

Naruto vió esos ojos negros un instante. Esos ojos, tan fríos pero calidos, tan rígidos pero amables, tan serios pero tan alegres a la vez. Naruto conocía un lado que nadie más conocía en Sasuke. Recordaba que cuando contaba algo de él los demás preguntaban si enserio hablaba de Sasuke, que si no se había confundido con alguien más, que ese no era el Sasuke que todos conocían. Pero era cierto. Sasuke sólo se mostraba como realmente era cuando estaba junto a Naruto a solas, pero últimamente lo hacia con más frecuencia y todos comenzaron a entender a lo que Naruto se refería. Sonrió algo nervioso al ver cómo una mirada llena de lujuria se formaba en esos ojos, haciéndolo saber que Sasuke quería "acción".

-¿Estas listo?-preguntó el Uchiha para asegurarse de que su amado quería hacer el amor con él.

-Si, muy seguro.-sonríe.-No te preocupes por mí.

**(N/A: COMO DIJE ANTES: les advierto que de aquí en adelante habrá un pequeño lemmon, así que léanlo si quieren.)**

Sasuke sonrió antes de comenzar a besar los dulces labios del rubio. Esos labios que tanto lo hacían enloquecer. Se posicionó sobre Naruto, aun sin separar sus labios de los de Naruto, y lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de éste. Cuando al fin la desabotonó, se separaron para que Naruto pudiera terminar de sacársela y para que Sasuke se deshiciera de la suya. El ojiazul volvió a recostarse en la cama, mientras que el Uchiha observaba su torso desnudo, explorando con la mirada cada pequeño rincón. Naruto se sintió algo incomodo por tener esa mirada tan penetrante sobre su cuerpo, pero trató de relajarse.

Sasuke, con su mano derecha, empezó a dar suaves caricias, sintiendo la piel suave y tersa de su amado. A Naruto se le erizaba la piel ante el contacto de esas suaves manos, y más cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke recorrer desde su pecho hasta su ombligo. Luego pequeñas mordidas, que lo hacían estremecerse más y más, hasta que Sasuke llegó al pantalón de jeans del rubio. Se detuvo unos segundos, sacándose la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón. Observó a Naruto, aún no muy seguro de si él estaba preparado o no.

-¿Seguro que quieres que continúe?-le preguntó mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón, sin abandonar la pose actual.-Te advierto que, una vez que comience, no pararé.

-Yo...-Naruto lo pensó un poco.-Dame unos minutos.-pidió.

-Los que quieras.-Sasuke ya se había sacado el pantalón para ahorrar tiempo.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que prosiguiera. Éste último sonrió y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Naruto, hasta sólo dejarlo en bóxers. Los observó unos segundos, le causaban gracia: pequeños zorritos de colores, ese era el detalle de los bóxers. Para no ir muy rápido, empezó por acariciar un poco la entrepierna de Naruto, haciendo que largara un pequeño gemidito de placer. Las caricias aumentaron un poco de nivel, logrando que Naruto empezara a excitarse y a sumergirse en un mar de placer. Sintió que Sasuke lentamente le quitaba sus bóxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

-Ahhh... Sasuke...-gimió mientras el susodicho le tomaba con sus manos la entrepierna.-¡Ahhhh!-sintió como si una descarga de electricidad recorriera su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Sasuke pasando por su erección.

En todo momento, Sasuke se aseguraba de que Naruto sintiera placer ante cada acción. Dando ligeras mordidas en la punta del miembro de Naruto, logró llevarlo al orgasmo a la par de un profundo gemido de placer por parte del rubio. El Uchiha saboreó el espeso líquido, para después tragárselo. Luego de eso se acercó al odio del rubio.

-Sabes exquisito.-murmuró con cierto tono de lujuria en sus palabras, haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara.-Hmp, me encanta que te ruborices.

Sasuke se acomodó entre las piernas del ojiazul, dándole a entender que el momento había llegado. Naruto dio un "Continua" y, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a adentrarse dentro del cuerpo del rubio. Éste dio un fuerte grito de dolor, pero trató de aguantar.

-Tranquilo.-dijo el de ojos azabaches con suavidad.-Será sólo unos momentos.

-E-está bien...-contestó el otro con cierta dificultad.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y cuando Sasuke sintió que Naruto ya se había acostumbrado, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de su cuerpo en un vaivén. Al principio las embestidas eran lentas, pero dolorosas para el rubio. Pronto ese dolor se difumó y las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas.

-¡Ahhh!... Sasuke... Sigue...-decía el rubio sumergido en un océano de placer increíble.-¡Te amo!

-Repítelo.-exigió Sasuke.

-¡Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha!-contestó el otro.

Para Naruto ese era un océano increíble de emociones nuevas y maravillosas, se sentía en el cielo. En estos momentos ya no importaba el mundo exterior, podía acabarse el mundo que ellos no se darían cuenta, ya todo les daba lo mismo.

Finalmente, Sasuke liberó su orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, y lentamente salió de su cuerpo. Tomó una sabana y se acostaron los dos, abrazados y rozando sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Sasuke...-llamó Naruto.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que me tendrás más confianza.-se animó a decir el ojiazul.

-...-Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, para luego sonreír y decir...-Por supuesto que si.

-Y otra cosa...

-¿Qué?

-No me dejes, por favor.-esto ultimo lo dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.

-Claro que no te dejaré, te amo. Eres la luz en mi oscuridad, la razón por la que respiro. Te amo.-aseguró besándole el cabello.-Ahora, duerme. Debes estar cansado.-dijo con una risita.

-Buenas noches, mi Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, amor mio.

Finalmente los dos cerraron sus ojos, quedándose dormidos en un profundo sueño. Mañana seria otro día, uno lleno de complicaciones tal vez... pero ellos las afrontarían juntos, como una pareja, y sin dejar que nada de lo que suceda rompa sus lazos de amor.

FIN.

**BUENO, ESO ES TODO. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO! TAL VEZ HAGA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE SOBRE ÉSTE FIC, MOSTRANDO LO QUE PASÓ DESPUES DE ESTA NOCHE... PERO ESO DEPENDE MUCHO DE SI A USTEDES LES GUSTARA VER ESO XD! POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! SALUDOS Y QUE LA PASEN BIEN!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, pero esta trama si lo es.**

**ANTES QUE NADA, GOMEN NE POR LA DEMORA... PERO ESTA SECUNDARIA HACE QUE A UNO LE SALGAN CANAS VERDES -.-"... ****BUEENO AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO POR SUERTE XD! ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FIC 'DEL ODIO AL AMOR... ¿DEL AMOR AL ODIO?' TODO GRACIAS A SUS PEDIDOS! QUICE PUBLICARLA APARTE, PERO PARA AHORRARLES LA BUSQUEDA, LO PUBLIQUE EN EL MISMO FIC XD! AQUI LA HISTORIA SE TORNA UN POCO MÁS DRAMATICA, NO SE SI AL PUNTO DE LLORAR PERO... BUEH NO LOS DISTRAIGO MÁS, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA =)**

Ya había pasado un tiempo... ¿Cuánto? Pues dos meses. El rubio de ojos azules se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, parecía que apenas había sido ayer, cuando le confesó sus sentimientos al Uchiha... y ahora estaban felizmente casados desde hacia dos meses aproximadamente. Sin embargo, había un par de cosas que le molestaron de su boda, por ejemplo, la ausencia de los padres de Sasuke. Naruto entendía que tal vez era difícil para ellos aceptarlo, ¡pero ya hacían 3 meses que no le dirigían la palabra al menor de los Uchiha! Desde ese día en que Sasuke les dijo que se casaría con él hace 3 meses no le dan ni la hora. Obviamente, Itachi estaba siempre en contacto con ellos, hasta había asistido a la boda de los 2... Pero le ponía mal que Sasuke sintiera la ausencia de sus padres. Estaba tan concentrado mirando la gente por el balcón de su casa que no notó la presencia detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Naruto pegara un brinco.

-¡Ahh! ¡Sasuke, me asustaste! Baka.-regañó con un puchero.

-Vamos, no te enojes... no fue mi intención.-Sasuke sabia a la perfección cómo tratar con el rubio, así que lo besó de la forma más dulce que se le ocurrió.

-Ya, para... debes ir a trabajar y yo debo ir al hospital a ayudar a Sakura-chan.

-Mándale saludos a Sakura de mi parte.

-Si, lo haré.- Naruto tomó sus cosas y antes de irse volvió a besar a su querido esposo.-Que tengas un buen día, nos vemos en la cena.-Y con esto, se fue.

Naruto salió pensando que tal vez no seria bueno que el Uchiha fuera a trabajar, si era verdad lo que le dijo Itachi, Sasuke lo iba a pasar mal ese día.

**--------Flashback--------**

-No Itachi, Sasuke en este momento no esta en casa. Fue a la tienda a comprar algo de su cafe favorito.-esto último lo dijo con una risita.

-Oh, bien... Avísale que dentro de dos días es la inspección, y que es mejor que se día invente una excusa, porque no le recomiendo venir.-Itachi se golpeó mentalmente por hablar de más.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Sasuke ya lleva un año trabajando en la Jefatura de Policía de Konoha y siempre salió bien en las inspecciones.-Naruto estaba confundido por lo que Itachi dijo.

-Es que...-el mayor de los Uchiha respiró profundo.-Es que nuestro padre es el que realizará la inspección de este mes... y como van las cosas, no se... podría ser un problema.

-Entiendo...-Naruto entristeció.-Bien, se lo comunicaré a Sasuke en cuanto llegue.

-Arigatou. Oyasumin, Naruto.-se despidió Itachi.

-Oyasumin, Itachi.-Naruto colgó el teléfono algo preocupado, pero sabia que eso era algo que Sasuke debía saber.

------**Fin Flashback**--------

Si bien el rubio le advirtió a Sasuke de la presencia de su padre, este dio caso omiso a eso. Tomó el autobús hacia el Hospital de Konoha, donde siempre hacia esos cursos de medicina que le gustaban, además de que le pagaban bien por ayudar.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se enfrentaba a una pelea interna: por un lado quería ir, pero por el otro no quería ni acercarse a su padre. Supo que no tenía opción cuando se encontró ya a pocos metros del lugar.

-¡Sasuke!-ese era Itachi, bastante sorprendido de verlo allí.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Naruto no te dijo que no vinieras?

-Si, me lo dijo... De todas formas, quería venir. No quiero que nuestro padre me tome por un cobarde.-contestó en tono algo cortante.

-Bueno, como digas...

Entraron en el edificio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Sasuke recibió varias felicitaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo, algunos lo felicitaban de manera muy amigable, otros todavía haciéndose algo a la idea de que Sasuke se hubiera casado con un hombre.

La mañana transcurrió bastante rápido, y Sasuke no se libró del 'ritual' para los recién casados, el cual consistía en taparle los ojos y besar a un perro. Obviamente, nadie le dijo a Sasuke lo que había hecho y sólo le aconsejaron ir a un hospital al final del día.

-¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Ya es hora de la inspección!-anunció uno de los oficiales.-A propósito, felicidades, Sasuke-kun.

-Sasuke... ¿Por qué no mejor te vas? Digo... es algo difícil para papá aceptarlo, siempre evade el tema cuando quiero hablar algo de ti.-A Itachi le preocupaba que su hermano sufriera al ver a su padre, o aún peor, que su padre lo despreciara al verlo ahí. Sin embargo Sasuke se negó a irse.-Hum... Bien, si eso es lo que decides esta bien...

Todos formaron fila, uno junto al otro. Itachi se ubicó junto a Sasuke justo antes de que su padre entrara. Fugaku paseó de un lado al otro, observando bien a cada uno de los uniformados. Se detuvo unos pocos segundos frente a Sasuke, observándolo analizadoramente, y luego siguió su camino. Cuando terminó, ordeno a todos que vaciaran sus bocillos. Revisó a cada uno y terminó la inspección.

-¡Uff! ¡Qué alegría! ¡No expulsaron a ninguno este mes!-dijo Fujita.

-Si, todo gracias a Itachi por decirnos cómo prepararnos.-acotó Kohaku.

-En realidad todo era bastante obvio, no es la gran ciencia.-contestó Itachi.-Lo que también pasa es que—de pronto apareció Hikaru, una bonita chica que recién hacia se había anotado como oficial.

-¡Gomen ne! ¿Ya pasó la inspección?-preguntó muy nerviosa.

-Si, recién acaba de terminar.-musitó Sasuke.

-¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡Me quede dormida! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!?-la chica se largó a llorar, mientras que sus compañeros trataban de consolarla.

Sasuke la observó y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo parecida que era a Naruto: despistada, algo boba, dormilona.

-Dame tus referencias.-pidió. La chica se la dio.-Veamos...-Sasuke echó una ojeada.-Así que planeabas venir a esta inspección para saber si pasabas a ser oficial regular...-la chica asintió secándose las lágrimas.-Hmp...-Sasuke francamente se sorprendió al ver las calificaciones de la chica cuando pasó la academia de policías. Sus notas eran hasta iguales o mejores que las de Itachi, definitivamente podría llegar muy lejos si entraba en el cuerpo de policía.-Bueno, como llegaste tarde a la inspección, es casi imposible que puedas entrar...

-Maldita sea...-la chica estaba por ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-... Sin embargo...-continuó el menor de los Uchiha.-Podría decirle a mi padre, el inspector, que reconsidere dejarte entrar.

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que tanto Itachi como sus otros dos compañeros se miraron entre ellos, buscando una explicación ante tal acto de bondad.

-Ven conmigo.-le indicó a la chica.

-¡Si!-contestó caminando detrás de él y con gran animo.

-Oye, Itachi-kun...-llamó Kohaku.-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano?

-¿Será que estar casado le hizo eso?-musitó Fujita.

-Creo que Naruto es alguien de admirar.-contestó el mayor.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Quién es Naruto?

-Es la pareja de Sasuke. Definitivamente, lo hizo cambiar mucho. Jamás creí que eso fuera posible. El amor debe ser muy fuerte.-terminó de hablar el mayor.

Sasuke estaba algo nervioso, pero Hikaru lo estaba más. Fugaku revisaba las referencias de Hikaru mientras que levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para verla. Estaba por desmayarse, pero Sasuke le susurró un 'Estate tranquila, seguro que te acepta'. La chica pareció calmarse, pero no le era sencillo. De pronto Fugaku dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se puso a meditar, tomando su última decisión.

-¿Segura que quieres trabajar aquí?-preguntó fríamente.

-¡Si señor! ¡Es mi sueño desde que era niña!-contestó firmemente, disimulando sus nervios.

-Las cosas en un departamento de policía son duras muchas veces, no esperarás tener un trato especial...

-¡De ninguna manera, señor! ¡Quiero que se me trate igual que a los demás!

-...-guardó silencio unos segundos, luego miró a Sasuke, quien se mantenía sin apartar la vista del frente.-Bien... Bienvenida, Hikaru-san. Ahora formara parte del cuerpo de policía.-la chica no lo podía creer.

-¿En-enserio? ¡Gracias, señor! ¡No se arrepentirá!-saludó con una reverencia al señor Uchiha y se volteó a Sasuke.-Muchísimas gracias.-y con otra reverencia, se fue.

-Espera, Sasuke.-llamó antes de que el pelinegro se fuera junto a la chica.-Tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo agarrando unos papeles.

-... Bien.-Sasuke se ubicó en el centro de la oficina, delante de su padre, apretando los puños.

-Itachi me mostró el video de tu boda.-dijo de repente.

-...-

-Te veías muy bien, al igual que Naruto-kun.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que atinó a decir Sasuke.

-Toma.-dijo dándole una caja a Sasuke.-Es tu regalo de bodas, de parte de tu madre y yo.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado.-Sasuke tomó la caja, dudando un momento si abrirlo o no.

-Si, tenía. Ábrelo.-dijo en un tono que parecía más una orden que una sugerencia.

Sasuke abrió lentamente la caja envuelta en papel naranja y con un moño azul. Encontró una caja color plata y al abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Es algo que pasó de generación en generación. Mis padres nos lo dieron a tu madre y a mi cuando nos casamos, ahora te lo doy a ti.-contestó antes de que Sasuke preguntara.

-...-Sasuke sólo podía observar los bonitos collares de ámbar con algo así que parecían unas plumas pequeñas en el interior.-Yo... Gracias.-fue lo único que logró decir antes de meter el paquete en su bolsillo.-Yo... me retiro.

-Oh, y Sasuke...-volvió a decir Fugaku.-Cuando quieras, puedes ir a cenar con Naruto a casa, los estaremos esperando.-dijo mientras sonreía a su hijo, éste también sonrió.

-Si, uno de estos días iré.

Salió de la oficina y caminó un par de metros, luego se recostó en una pared y respiró muy profundamente.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun.-Esa chica era Hikaru, la chica que recién había ayudado.-Quería agradecerte que me ayudaras a entrar.

-Yo no hice nada, tu lo hiciste al tener tan buenas calificaciones en la academia.-Si bien Sasuke había cambiado mucho, aún estaba presente esa fría expresión ya bien conocida por todos.

-Bueno, pero igual muchas gracias, sin ti no me hubiera atrevido a ir con el señor Fugaku. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me ponga a trabajar y a traer mi equipo de trabajo.-cuando se estaba yendo, pareció recordar algo. Se volteó a ver a Sasuke y con una sonrisa le habló.-¡Oh! Y felicidades por tu matrimonio, Sasuke-kun.-dicho esto se fue. Los chismes corrían muy rápido por la comisaría.

Por ser un día especial, dejaron a Sasuke irse más temprano (además de que debía ir al hospital por haber besado a un perro de la calle). Casi asesina a medio régimen de policía por eso. Iba camino al hospital cuando pasó por el parque central de Konoha, ese parque donde había comenzado la mejor etapa de su vida. A él vinieron unos cuantos recuerdos, pero uno en especial que lo tenía un poco preocupado.

Llegó al hospital y preguntó por Haruno Sakura.

-En seguida la llamo.-a los 5 minutos que la enfermera se fue, apareció la joven de cabello rosado y ojos color verde.

-¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!-saludó felizmente.

-Hola, Sakura.

-Si buscas a Naruto, él no está aquí. Se fue hace una hora. Ya debe estar llegando a tu casa.-dijo observando el reloj.

-No, no vine por Naruto. Vine para un análisis médico.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, solo que mis compañeros de trabajo tuvieron la genial idea de vendarme los ojos y hacerme besar un perro de la calle.-contestó bastante molesto.

-Uy... Que asco.-a Sakura, la idea de Sasuke besando un perro se le hizo bastante asqueroso.-Ven, sígueme.

Caminaron por los extensos pasillos del hospital de Konoha. No parecía se tan grande desde fuera, pero si lo era desde adentro. Sasuke pensó en lo terrible que debía ser para cada medico, enfermera, paciente y visita ir por esos pasillos. Parecía un laberinto. Llegaron a una sala donde Sakura le extrajo muestras de saliva.

-Tardare unos minutos.

-¿Sólo minutos?-Sasuke dudó.-¿Entonces por qué siempre te dicen que vengas a buscar los resultados de un análisis dentro de los 15 días?-se quejó el Uchiha.

-¿Has visto toda la gente que entra en un hospital? No alcanzamos a examinar a todas las muestras que llegan en un día. Para tu suerte, estas muestras pequeñas y rápidas se realizan en pocos segundos.-contestó algo molesta.

-Ya veo...-guardó silencio unos segundos y se recostó en la mesada junto a Sakura para observar el techo. Recordó que había algo que quería preguntarle y se animo a preguntar.-Oye... Sakura...-llamó.

-¿Si?

-Tú que eres buena amiga de Naruto, ¿sabrías decirme si hay algo que a Naruto le molestara?-preguntó sin despegar la mirada del techo.

-...-Sakura lo miró de reojo unos segundos, para luego continuar examinando la muestra en el microscopio.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó.

-Bueno, porque... hace unos días que veo a Naruto algo preocupado, como si le molestara algo pero no quisiera decírmelo.

-Bueno... veras...-Sakura no sabia cómo explicarle.- A Naruto le estuvo rondando una idea desde que se casó contigo... pero no se...-Sakura terminó de examinar la muestra.-Listo, no tienes nada Sasuke. Estas sano, pero te recomiendo que te hagas unos análisis de sangre mañana por la mañana.

-No contestaste mi pregunta.-reiteró viendo que la pelirosa trataba de evadir el tema.

-Es porque...-trató de pensar en una excusa.-Es porque tu relación con tus padres empeoró y...

-No sabes mentir, Sakura.-cortó el otro.

-Bueno...-se puso en igual posición que Sasuke, mirando el techo.-Veras. Naruto y yo el otro día estábamos hablando de cuando éramos más chicos, y recordábamos nuestros sueños de niños. Recordamos que yo quería ser doctora y casarme con tu hermano.-levantó la mano para ver su sortija de compromiso.-Y él recordó que quería ser profesor, aunque después empezó a gustarle más la medicina... pero... también recordamos que tu querías ser jefe de policía y tener una gran familia...

-Si, lo recuerdo...-Sasuke ya creía entender lo que su amiga quería decir.

-El problema es que, al ser los dos hombres, es imposible que eso pase. Y Naruto se siente culpable de que parte de tu sueño no se cumpla. Por eso Naruto esta mal.

-Ya veo...-el rostro de Sasuke ensombreció, eso lo hacia también sentir culpable. Por culpa de su enorme boca hace un par de años, Naruto ahora se sentía mal.-Ya esta anocheciendo, sera mejor que me vaya. Gracias por tu atención, Sakura, mañana vendré a hacerme el análisis de sangre.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se marchó del hospital, con la conversación de Sakura en la cabeza. Llegó a casa justo a tiempo para cenar y dándole su, ya, tan diario beso de bienvenida al amor de su vida.

La cena transcurrió con calma, hablaron de cómo les fue en su día a los dos y Naruto se rió bastante en la parte donde Sasuke le contó de aquella chica, aunque casi vomita porque éste le confesó que había besado un perro.

-Oye, Naruto...

-¿Qué?

-Mira, mi padre me los dio hoy.-dijo enseñando el paquetito con los dos collares hechos de ámbar.-Uno es para ti y el otro es para mí.

-Son hermoso, me encantan.-dijo muy sonriente, mientras Sasuke le enganchaba la cadena de oro con el colgante de ámbar alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo ya me puse el mio mientras venia hacia aquí, te queda muy bien... aunque...-comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio.-Me molesta... en algo... esa cadenita.

-Basta, Sasuke... me haces cosquillas, además tengo que lavar los platos.-trató de moverse, pero Sasuke lo volteó rápidamente y lo llevó delicadamente contra la pared.

-Los platos pueden esperar, yo no.-dijo de forma sensual, provocando al rubio.

-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos.

Comenzaron a besarse cada vez de forma más apasionada, jugando con la lengua del otro, deleitándose a cada segundo. Naruto se abrazó al cuello del pelinegro, mientras éste pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de la playera color anaranjado del rubio.

Sasuke no se lo iba a aguantar más y tomó en brazos a su rubio amante para llevárselo a su habitación, para, así, dejar a sus cuerpos tomar contacto con el del otro y darse calor mutuo.

Unos días más tarde, Naruto y Sasuke tenían el día libre. Estaban caminando por el centro de Konoha cuando Sasuke se llevó a Naruto a un lugar más apartado.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Se que te parecerá muy repentino, además somos sólo dos jóvenes de 25 años... pero...-lo dudó un instante, no sabia si era una buena decisión, ni él lo había pensado con detenimiento antes de preguntarle a Naruto.-¿Te parecería bien si... adoptamos un niño?

-¿Qué?-Naruto casi se quedó sin habla, esto era muy repentino.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Yo... bueno, no se... etto... ''¿qué debería contestar? ¿Cuál debería ser mi decisión?''

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, por eso te lo estoy preguntando.-sonrió tiernamente al ver las dudas reflejadas en la carita de Naruto.

-Si, creo que si. Deberíamos.-contestó aún un poco inseguro de la decisión.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si!-ahora si estaba completamente seguro.-''Mientras esté contigo, estaré seguro de cualquier cosa.''

-Bien. ¿Quieres ir ahora, o vamos otro día?

-Por mi está bien ir hoy mismo.

-Muy bien, vamos.-tomó la mano de Naruto y fueron hasta el centro de adopción.

Como ya era de esperarse de esta sociedad, no aceptaron que Naruto y Sasuke adoptaran a un niño. Argumentaron que 'por la salud mental del niño, era mejor que estuviera en una familia normal'. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero el Centro de Adopciones no les permitía hacerlo bajo ningún concepto. Finalmente, volvieron a casa sin nada, bastantes decepcionados.

-No te pongas triste, trataremos otro día.-trató de animar Sasuke.

-Eso espero.-contestó el otro, sin animarse en lo más mínimo.

Al día siguiente, en la Comisaría, Sasuke estaba llenando unos reportes con un aire deprimido. Su hermano había tratado de saber lo que le pasaba, pero Sasuke sólo lo ignoró. Nadie se animaba a hablarle por miedo a que Sasuke los echara a patadas, excepto Hikaru.

-Hikaru, no te recomiendo que hables con él. Esta muy deprimido.

-No te preocupes, además creo saber lo que le pasa.-Hikaru se acercó a la oficina de Sasuke lentamente, golpeó la puerta pero al no recibir respuestas decidió entrar.-Hola, Sasuke-kun.

-No estoy de humor Hikaru, necesito estar sólo un rato.

-Vengo a ver cómo estabas.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi, estoy bien sólo. Ahora, por favor, vete.-la frialdad de sus palabras era muy notoria.

-...-al ver que la charla no iba a avanzar a ningún lado, decidió optar por ir al problema en si.-Ayer te vi con Naruto-kun en el centro...-dijo sin más.

-¿Qué?-Sasuke levantó la vista en un segundo, la chica los había visto a ellos en el centro... ¿Podría ser que...?-¿Qué tiene de raro? Puedo ir con él al centro de vez en cuando.

-Si, claro...-avanzó unos pasos para ubicarse justo en frente al escritorio de Sasuke.-Pero no todos los días vas al Centro de Adopciones.-contestó en un murmullo que solo Sasuke alcanzó a oír.

-...-

-No te preocupes, no vengo a chantajearte ni nada. Vengo a informarte que hay una manera en que puedas tener un niño... o mejor dicho, hay algunas.

-... Te escucho.-contestó Sasuke, aun dudando de la chica.

-Si quieres adoptar, puedo decirle a mi hermano mayor que los ayude en el caso. También puedes alquilar un vientre para que utilicen tus espermas o los de Naruto-kun para que pueda nacer un bebé, sin embargo esto por lo general es muy caro. O podrías comprarlos en el mercado negro, aunque es ilegal y tiene una pena que podría ser perpetua.-la chica estaba seria, parecía tener razón en lo que decía.-Tu eliges, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, Sasuke necesitaba meditarlo y hablarlo con Naruto desde antes de hacer algo. Sin embargo, esta podía ser una oportunidad única.

-¿Cuánto cobraría tu hermano por atender nuestro caso?-preguntó tratando de tomar la más razonable.

-Jaja... No, Sasuke-kun. Mi hermano no es abogado, es el director del Centro de Adopciones.-A Sasuke se le iluminó la mirada, pero Hikaru no sabia si era de sorpresa o alegría.-Y en cuanto a cobrar, aún te debo el favor que me hiciste, así que puedo convencerlo de que los deje hacer—Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, algo que sorprendió a la chica en primera instancia, pero luego entendió sus sentimientos.

-Gracias, enserio...-decía con suma alegría.-Eres increíble, no se cómo podría agradecértelo.

-Ya te dije que te debía un favor, no es necesario que me pagues... Ahora, llama a tu querido Naruto-kun y cuéntale lo que pasó. Eso si: Haré lo que pueda para que mi hermano les deje hacerlo, no prometo nada.

-Si, entiendo.

Sasuke llamó al hospital donde trabajaba Naruto y le dio la noticia. Al otro lado del teléfono, se notaba que el rubio estaba llorando de felicidad.

-En... Enseguida voy para allá. Pediré que me dejen salir temprano.-Naruto trataba de no sollozar.-Lle-llegaré tan pronto como pueda.

-Está bien, pero recuerda lo que dijo Hikaru: no debemos ilusionarnos.-reiteró algo triste.

-Bueno... Está bien, no me haré ilusiones.-contestó.

-Nos veremos en un rato. Hasta luego. Y, Naruto... Te amo.-se despidió.

Llegó la hora de salida de Sasuke, Naruto y Hikaru lo estaban esperando. En cuanto salieron se dirigieron al Centro de Adopción. Naruto estaba sumamente nervioso y se aferró a la mano de Sasuke, y éste respondió acariciándole el cabello con su mano libre.

Luego de pasar la recepción, donde Naruto y Sasuke llamaron mucho la atención, llegaron a la oficina del director. Hikaru golpeó la puerta para ver si había alguien dentro y, al recibir la señal de paso, entraron.

-Hola, Hikaru. ¿Viniste por lo de la llamada?-preguntó el hombre de traje sentado en su sillón giratorio.

-Si. Ellos son Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun.-Hikaru se hizo a un lado para que su hermano los viera.

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Orochimaru.-saludó el hombre.

-El placer es todo nuestro.-A Sasuke le llamó la atención lo pálido que era ese hombre, parecía muerto.

-Bien... Déjenme decirles algo. Adoptar un niño es algo muy especial, muestra la solidaridad de la gente para con los niños huérfanos o abandonados. Sin embargo, aunque en Konoha no se aprueban las adopciones en un matrimonio homosexual, para que se lleve a cabo debe ser un caso muy especial.-Orochimaru los miró de arriba a abajo, examinándolos con la mirada.-Puede que se les de un niño, pero deben seguir varias reglas para que lo hagamos. ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?

-Díganos lo que hay que hacer.-contestó el pelinegro sin dudarlo.

-Bien. Lo primero y principal es retener los deseos que cada pareja tiene. Eso podría causar confusión en su mente, y lo que más queremos es que el niño haga lo que cree que es correcto ya de mayor.

-Perdone, pero no creo entender.-Naruto estaba confundido.

-Verán: Los gustos sexuales de cada niño aparecen a partir de los 13 o 14 años. Si él ve a dos hombres besándose, lo tomara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y eso podría causarles serias confusiones cuando vaya por la calle y vea a una pareja heterosexual junta. Por eso deben hacer esas cosas cuando el niño no los vea, ya sea cuando se vaya a la escuela, ustedes salgan, el niño se haya ido a dormir a casa de un amigo.-los otros dos asintieron, aunque Sasuke se molestó un poco con esa restricción.-Supongo que mi restricción no te gustó mucho, Sasuke-kun.

-Pues no, para nada. Pero haré lo que pueda.-contestó.

-Entonces... Supongo que alguno de nosotros deberá hacer de 'tio' mientras el niño este en casa, ¿no?-preguntó.-Porque supongo que tener dos padres seria algo confuso.

-Exacto, muy bien pensado Naruto-kun.-Orochimaru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, yo seré el 'Tio Sasuke'

-Me gustaría más 'El tio Sasu-kun?-Naruto y Hikaru se echaron a reír.

-''Tiene suerte de que lo ame, sino ya estaría muerto''-pensó el Uchiha.

-¿Juran seguir esas restricciones?-Orochimaru trató de no reírse con lo de 'Tio Sasu-kun'

-Si, lo juramos.-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Vamos, Onii-san! ¡Son buenos chicos, no creo que rompan una promesa!-los defendió Hikaru.

-Mmmm... No se...

-¡Por favor!-Hikaru puso ojitos de cachorro.

-Esta bien, si me lo pides de ese modo...-contestó revolviendo el cabello de su hermana.-Dejen sus papeles aquí, dentro de dos días llamaremos a uno de ustedes para que venga a buscar a... a propósito, ¿niño o niña?

Los dos se miraron un momento, eso no lo habían planeado. Al parecer se leyeron las mentes, porque los dos contestaron 'niña'

-Muy bien, entonces que así sea. Naruto, dentro de dos días te llamaremos para que vengas a buscarla.

-¡Si! ¡Vendré de inmediato!

-Solo llenen estos papeles, y podrán irse tranquilos.

Naruto agradeció mucho a Hikaru por ayudarlos, abrazándola con fuerza hasta casi estrangularla. Llegando a la casa, Naruto aun seguía saltando de un lado al otro como colegiala, estaba muy emocionado.

-Ya, ya... cálmate. Guarda un poco de energía para más tarde.-comentó Sasuke.

-¿Más tarde? ¿Por qué?-preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

-Hmp.-Sasuke entró a la casa seguido de Naruto, quien le rogaba porque le dijera a qué se refería.-"A veces es tan inocente..."-pensaba el pelinegro.

Cenaron en su habitación, casi sin halarse, mirando el televisor sentados en la cama. Dejaron las bandejas de comida a un lado mientras Sasuke intentaba abrazar a Naruto pero éste no se dejaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que primero me digas para qué necesitaba energía.-insistió.

-Sigues con eso... ¿Seguro que quieres saber?

-¡Si! ¡Muy seguro!

Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a él con fuerza para abrazarlo. Naruto intentó liberarse pero le era inútil.

-Te dije que primero me contestaras.-exigió el rubio.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te pones en caprichoso.-dijo en tono sensual el Uchiha.-Si tanto... quieres saber... pues... te lo haré... saber.-decía mientras besaba el cuello de rubio y le sacaba el collar de ámbar.

Naruto se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación de tener a su querido Sasuke cerca. Sintió que éste se ponía arriba de él y comenzaba a meter una de sus manos por debajo de su playera.

-¿Ahora vez para qué quería yo que tuvieras energía?-le susurró al oído. Naruto no contestó.

Se limitaron a amarse tal como lo hacían cada tanto. Pronto no podrían hacerlo tan a menudo, así que estos días serian para 'divertirse' en su tiempo libre. A partir de ahora tenían que tener cuidado de que nadie los viera, a excepción de la ya acostumbrada Luna, el pálido y mudo testigo de sus actos de amor.

Los dos días pasaron tan rápido que, cuando Naruto se dió cuenta, ya estaba en el Centro de Adopciones esperando. Orochimaru entró a la oficina seguido de un bultito bien escondido detrás de él. El hombre se paró a pocos metros de Naruto, saludándolo con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Cómo ha estado, Naruto-kun?

-Yo bien, gracias... Vine aquí en cuanto me llamaron.-trató difícilmente de esconder su emocion.

-Bien, esta de aquí es Hikari. Saluda, Hikari-chan.-le habló a la personita detrás de él.

-...-la niña solo se escondió más detrás de Orochimaru.

-"Vaya que es tímida..."-pensó el rubio. Se acercó un poco y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña.-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto.

-...-la niña se animó a mirarlo. Esa sonrisa del rubio la hizo sentir tranquila, mientras que sus profundos ojos azules la hicieron sentir algo que no había sentido desde que sus padres aun vivían.-Ho-Hola.-saludó.

-Te llamas Hikari, ¿no?-la niña asintió.-Es muy bonito, como tú.-La observó detenidamente: Su cabello era rubio como el de él y sus ojos eran negro azabache como los de Sasuke. Si alguien la viera, pensaría que es hija de los dos.-Bueno, Hikari... ¿Lista para ir conmigo a casa?-le extendió su mano, invitándola a ir con él.

Ella lo observó un rato, luego a Orochimaru y finalmente a Naruto. Lentamente salió de su escondite y tomó la mano del rubio y la otra apretó su vestidito rosa. Naruto agradeció a Orochimaru como por millonésima vez y salió tomando el bolso con las cosas de la niña. No caminaron unos metros que la niña quiso revisar algo en su bolso.

-¿Es tu muñeco favorito?-curioseó Naruto viendo el muñeco que sacó la niña.

-Si...-contestó tímidamente abrazándose a su perrito de color negro y blanco.-Se llama 'Boo', me lo dio mi mamá cuando cumplí tres años.

-¿Y ahora cuántos tienes?

-Tengo siete.

-¿Enserio? ¡Wow yo pensé que eras más pequeña!-bromeó el rubio.

-¡No soy pequeña, soy muy grande!-frunció un poco el seño, haciendo ver que era bastante orgullosa.

-Te pareces un poco a Sasuke.-dijo sin pensar.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?-preguntó la niña.

-Sasuke es... tu tio. Pero dile 'tio Sasu'.

-¿Y cómo se llama mi mamá?-volvió a preguntar.

-Tu... mamá...-Naruto no sabia qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no tenía madre? Esto si que era feo.

-Naru-kun...-llamó la niña, haciéndole señas de que se acercara.-¿Eres gay?-le preguntó al oído.

-¿¡Qué!?-Naruto paró en seco y toda la gente se lo quedó viendo. El rubio tomó la manito de la niña y la llevó a la plaza para poder hablar más tranquilo.-¿Cómo sabes que esa palabra existe? Digo... ¿Sabes el significado?-Naruto no entendía cómo una niña de 7 años supiera la existencia de esa palabra y su significado.

-Si.-contestó muy segura.-Es que la hermana de Orochimaru-sama, tenía unos mangas Yaoi... Me los leí todos y después busque el termino Yaoi en Internet.-decía sin quitar una sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oh... Dios...

-Pero debo decir que no le vi mucho de raro... después vi unos Hentai.

-¿¡V-vi-viste Hentai!?-ahora si que Naruto se estaba asustando.

-Si, pero de entre los dos me gustó más el Yaoi, es más tierno. Hikaru-san me dijo que es normal que a las mujeres les guste el Yaoi.

-Bien... dejemos esta charla para más tarde. Ahora vamos, Sasuke nos está esperando.-dijo Naruto tratando de irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron a casa al poco rato. El rubio dejó las cosas de la niña en el sofá y le indicó dónde quedaba su habitación. Era muy bonita, de color blanco con detalles de flores y franjas rosas, verdes y bordeados dorados. A Naruto no le pareció buena idea hacerlo muy femenino puesto que podría hacerla sentir como una niñita pequeña.

-¡Woooow! ¡Me encanta!-la niña estaba feliz en su nueva habitación.-¡Mira, Boo! ¿No es linda?

-Hikari... Quédate aquí, voy a buscar al tio Sasu para que te conozca.

-¡Si!

Naruto la dejó explorar la habitación tranquila mientras buscaba a Sasuke. Encontró una notita en la mesa del comedor, la tomó y empezó a leerla.

_Naruto:_

_Antes que nada te pido perdón por no estar allí cuando llegue la niña, pero tengo algo que hacer. Eso me lleva a decirte que salí para hablar co mis padres y contarles lo de la niña. Espero que no te enojes conmigo, pero tenia que hacerlo. Nos vemos luego, creo que llegaré para cenar... y recuerda: TE AMO._

_Sasuke._

-"oh, Sasuke... espero que te esté yendo bien..."-pensó Naruto mientras doblaba la nota y la tiraba al cesto de basura.

En otro lugar...

-¡Pero te digo que no se puede! ¡Es contra-natura!-Fugaku estaba muy molesto por la noticia.-¿¡Ustedes dos!? ¿¡Adoptando un hijo!? ¡¡Eso no tiene sentido!!-gritó con furia.

-Padre...-Itachi se puso de pie. Le estaba molestando que dijera esas cosas.-Yo creo que es una buena idea.

-Yo creo que Itachi y Sasuke tienen razón, puede ser bueno.-defendió Mikoto, sentada junto a su esposo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te imaginas cómo saldrá un niño de una familia como ESA?-dijo en tono despectivo.

-...-Sasuke sólo se quedó en silencio. Le dolía la indiferencia que su padre le hacia... sentía ganas de ¿llorar...? Pero no podía, no quería demostrar su debilidad.

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia Uchiha, un deshonor... Ahora, largo, no quiero verte de nuevo.

-...-Sasuke se iba a ir, pero una persona se puso justo entre él y su padre.-¿Itachi?-murmuró.

-¡Ya me hartaste, papá!-gritó colérico. Nadie podía decirle cosas tan feas a Sasuke, ni siquiera sus padres.-¿¡Qué tiene de malo que adopte un hijo!? ¡Están en todo su derecho, él y Naruto, a hacerlo! ¡Son humanos al igual que nosotros! ¡El hecho de que sean una pareja de hombres no te da el derecho a decirles eso!-Fugaku abrió sus ojos como dos platos. ¿Su hijo se le estaba enfrentando?-¡Sasuke es tu hijo, maldita sea! ¿¡Es más importante tu maldito orgullo que la felicidad de tu hijo!?

-Itachi...-murmuró Mikoto, orgullosa por el valor de su hijo y el hecho de que se preocupara tanto por su hermano.-Yo creo que tienes mucha razón.-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia Sasuke.-Si quieres adoptar, por mi esta bien... pero eso si: Tráela para que venga a jugar con nosotros.

-Claro, mamá.-Sasuke sonrió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Ay, hijo! Ya eres padre... ¡Y yo soy abuela!-Mikoto abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, llorando en su hombro.-Te felicito, mi pequeño.

-Gracias, mamá.-volvió a decir, él también llorando.

-...-Itachi observó un rato más a su padre para luego dar media vuelta y alegrarse por la noticia.-Cielos... ¡Soy tio!-comentó alegre uniéndose al abrazo.

-Gracias, Itachi.

-Bien, bien, bien...-de pronto Itachi rompió el abrazo.-Me estoy poniendo muy pero muy emotivo. Eso no va conmigo.-decía limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos.

-¡Ay, él! ¡Uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, la pandilla más ruda de Konoha, haciéndose el rudo para no mostrar sus sentimientos! Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te crucifiquen por eso.-se burló el menor, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte del otro.

-Y dime, Sasuke... ¿Cuándo llega la niña?-curioseó la madre.

-Hoy mismo... Creo que ya debe estar en casa.-contestó.

-¿¡Y qué haces aquí!? ¡Ve con ella, tonto! ¡Ve a saludar!-regañó Itachi empujándolo.

-Bien, ya voy. Qué insoportable eres.-Sasuke llegó a la puerta seguido por su madre.-Nos vemos otro día.-saludo.

-Si. Mándale mis saludos a Naruto-kun y a la niña.-terminó diciendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dio un último vistazo a la casa de sus padres y se marchó. Corrió, o más bien, voló hacia su casa. Estaba ansioso por ver a la niña, aunque se hiciera pasar por su tio la querría como a una hija.

Logró llegar a su casa y se tomó unos minutos para poder tomar algo de aire, no era fácil recorrer 2km corriendo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y...

**C**ontinuará...

**SII, LO SEEEE! MATENME SI QUIEREN PERO PORFA PRIMERO ESCUCHEN .! SI SEGUIA HACIENDOLO EN EL MISMO DOCUMENTO SE IBA A ALARGAR DEMACIADO Y AL FINAL ES MÁS LARGO DE LO QUECREIA DE LO QUE IBA A SER... ADEMÁS ME MANDARON BASTANTE TAREA POR LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO, ACÁ EN ARGENTINA, Y AL NO TENER TANTO TIEMPO NO QUERIA HACERLOS ESPERAR MUCHO... ESPERO QUE SEAN PACIENTES Y ESPEREN AL CAPI 3 CON LA CONTI DE LA HISTORIA... DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS, Y POR FAVOR NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO POR DEJARLO ASÍ .! DE NUEVO, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA ^^! ME ENCANTA LEER TODOS SUS REVIEWS! NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, SAYONARA ^^! **


	3. Chapter 3

Logró llegar a su casa y se tomó unos minutos para poder tomar algo de aire, no era fácil recorrer 2km corriendo.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y...

---

Sasuke entró con mucho cuidado, la niña al parecer no lo había escuchado entrar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó lentamente a ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, la niña pareció notar su presencia y se volteó.

-...-la niña lo miró.

-...-Sasuke estaba maravillado por lo linda que era. Sus cabellos dorados eran idénticos a los de Naruto. Esos ojos color negro hicieron que se perdiera en ellos, sin poder hablar.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!-gritó la niña con fuerza mientras abrazaba su perrito y se levantaba para salir corriendo de allí.-¡¡Naru-kun!!-llamó.

-¿Qué pasó Hikari?-preguntó alarmado desde la cocina.-¿Qué es lo que--? Oh... Hikari, no te asuste. Es el tio Sasu.

-¿Él es el tio Sasu?-preguntó la niña.

-Hola.-saludó el susodicho.

-Me asustó.-rezongó la niña con un puchero.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.-A Sasuke le enterneció la imagen de la niña abrazada a su perrito y haciendo pucheros.

-Sasuke, ella es Hikari. Tiene 7 años.-contó el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

-Debo decir que se parece mucho a...-Sasuke calló de inmediato.

-Tio Sasu...-llamó.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿A ti y a papá Naru les gustan los hombres?-preguntó muy sonriente.

-¿¡Qué!?-Sasuke se quedó como una piedra.

-¡Hikari! ¡Dije que esas preguntas no se le hacen a la gente!-regañó algo sonrojado el rubio.

-¿Pero qué tiene? ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡Puedo ser pequeña, pero se mucho más de lo que se imaginan!-aseguró con orgullo.

-Dime, Hikari...-el pelinegro trató de evadir el tema.-¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?

-Hum... No lo se... ¿Tú qué dices Boo?-le preguntó a su perrito.-¡Boo dice que quiere cenar pollo al horno con papas!-dijo al instante.

-Muy bien. Sasuke, tú quédate con ella, yo iré a comprar el pollo.-Naruto miró el reloj de la cocina, eran las 3 de la tarde.-Voy antes de que sea más tarde.-tomó su billetera y antes de salir de la casa volteó a los otros dos.-¡Ahora vuelvo, no me extrañen!

-Será muy difícil...-murmuró el Uchiha.

-¿Qué dijiste, tio Sasu?-preguntó la niña con mirada de 'ya te descubrí'.

-Eh... No, nada.-Sasuke desvió la mirada de la puerta y se sentó en la silla más cercana a donde estaba la niña.-Bueno... ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

-Yo te pregunte primero.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el desentendido, tio Sasu. Quiero que me contestes la pregunta de hace rato.-exigió.

-No se de qué me hablas.

-¡Hmp!-se dio vuelta y caminó a su cuarto.

Sasuke la vió irse, primero aliviado porque ella no le siguió molestando con esa pregunta, pero por el otro se sintió arrepentida de hacerla enojar. Se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación.

-Hikari...-llamó.

-Lo siento, pero ella no esta.-contestó al otro lado.

-¿Y entonces con quién estoy hablando?-preguntó con una pequeña risita al final.

-Con la contestadota.

-Vamos, Hikari, abre la puerta.-ordenó con firmeza, pero sin sonar muy rudo.

-Está bien.-contestó la otra abriendo la puerta de muy mala gana.

-Lo siento.-volvió a decir.

-Yo también.

Los dos se quedaron así unos minutos, Sasuke notó que ella, aparte de ser muy perspicaz y tierna, era muy orgullosa. Pasó el resto de la tarde hasta que Naruto llegó a la casa. Empezó la preparación del pollo, pero se sintió algo extraño preparar la comida sin tener a Sasuke atrás besándole el cuello.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila, a excepción por varios intentos de Hikari de averiguar la verdadera relación entre su 'papi' y su 'tio'. Finalizada la misma, Hikari dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación tan rápido que casi no deja que los otros dos se despidan.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres?-le preguntó mientras servia el café.

-¿Si te digo que mi padre lo tomó muy mal, me creerías?

-Si.

-Bien, pues lo tomó muy mal. Empezó a insultarme y a decir que era la vergüenza de la familia, que no me quería volver a ver jamás...-hizo una pausa.-Cuando pensaba irme, Itachi se levantó y nos defendió enfrentándose a mi padre.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ella, al igual que Itachi, se puso muy contenta por la noticia. Ahora sólo resta que les cuente el arreglo que hicimos con Orochimaru.-comentó.

-Ya veo... Por suerte tu madre y tu hermano lo aceptaron bien. En cuanto a tu padre... Bueno, ya lo aceptará.-sonrió el ojiazul.

Esa sonrisa... ¡Esa maldita sonrisa capaz de sacarlo de sus cacillas! El ojinegro cedió ante los deseos de su corazón y se abalanzó al rubio para besarlo con pasión. Éste en un principio se resistió, pero los labios de Sasuke eran su unto débil y no podía resistirlos.

-Sasuke... para... Prometimos no hacer esto...-dijo el rubio cuando al fin se separaron.

-Tienes razón...-contestó el otro.-Pero no pude resistir.

-Lo lamento.

-No, yo lo siento.

Se dieron un par de besos más, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas... ¿o no...?

El tiempo pasó volando, 4 años en total. Todo iba mejorando mucho para Naruto, Sasuke y Hikari. Fugaku finalmente entendió que, aunque su hijo tenga gustos distintos a los de un chico común, no puede dejar de quererlo por eso.

Hikari ya había empezado la escuela primaria y había trabado amistad con la mayoría de sus compañeros en poco tiempo, en especial con Toshiro, el hijo de Gaara y Matsuri. Cabe destacar lo celosos que se pusieron Naruto y Sasuke al ver tan buena amistad entre su niña y el pelirrojo en miniatura. Si bien Hikari tenía muchas amigas, había estrechado un fuerte lazo con Yin, la hija de Ino y Sai. Ellas eran casi inseparables: iban juntas a la escuela, al parque, a los juegos de video, a la casa de la otra a pasar la noche o hasta el fin de semana completo (N/A: Ya se imaginaran el bien que le hacia a Sasuke y a Naruto XD). En fin, todo iba muy bien hasta para el resto de las familias y amigos de Naruto y Sasuke: Itachi y Sakura se casaron y tuvieron dos preciosos gemelos; Shikamaru y Temari tuvieron una hija, aunque bastante 'problemática' a decir verdad; Kiba se casó con Hinata (N/A: fans del NaruHina, no me asesinen XD); y muchos otros sucesos más.

Uno de esos tantos días en que Naruto y Sasuke podían estar en casa, Yin fue a casa de ellos para, obviamente, buscar a Hikari.

-Si, enseguida la llamo. ¡Hikari! ¡Ven, Yin te vino a buscar!-llamó Sasuke.

-Gracias, Uchiha-san.-contestó la pelinegra de ojos azules.

-¡Ya estoy lista, Yin!-dijo la chica vestida con unos jeans azules y una playera color blanco.

-¿No te olvidas nada?-cuestionó Naruto.

-No, te dije que no. "A veces se preocupa demasiado."-pensó ella.-Naru-kun, Sasu-kun... Nos vemos luego.-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno y salió de la casa.

-Creció mucho... parece que fue ayer cuando la traje a casa.-comentó el rubio nostálgico.

-Si, pero eso acarrea un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Ese Toshiro... No me cae muy bien.

-Ay, Sasuke... No me digas que estas celoso.-Naruto lo miraba divertido, su Sasuke era muy celoso con Hikari.

-¡No es cierto! No soy celoso.

-Como digas.

Naruto continuó leyendo su revista mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke. Al parecer, éste estaba esperando una reacción del rubio que jamás llegó. Naruto contuvo las risas e intentó seguir haciendo como si nada le importara hasta que sintió que le arrancaban la revista de sus manos.

-Te gusta que te presten atención, se nota.-Naruto se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, sabia las maneras exactas para hacer que el frío pelinegro cayera a sus pies suplicando por cariño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo besándole la frente.

-Pues lo que acabas de hacer. Como no reaccione como esperabas al momento en que Hikari se fue, te molestó que no te prestara atención.-Naruto corrió el rostro hacia su derecha para evitar que Sasuke lo besara.

-"Conque te haces el difícil, ¿eh?"-pensó.-Bien, tú lo pediste.-lo tomó de las muñecas y lo obligó a quedar frente a frente.-Si te haces el difícil, lo haré a lo difícil.

-Ahh... Sasuke, espera... me estas haciendo cosquillas.-Naruto empezó a reír mientras sentía la atrevida lengua de Sasuke por su cuello.

Mientras, fuera de la casa...

-Yin, tengo que pedirte un favor.-Hikari se puso seria, algo que era bastante difícil de ver en ella.

-Claro, lo que sea Hikari. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

-Quiero que me acompañes a investigar algo.

-¿Investigar? ¿Qué hay que investigar?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Veras, desde el día en que llegué aquí, sospecho que mi papá y tio Sasu sienten algo el uno por el otro.-aseguró la rubia.

-Hikari, creo que leer tantos mangas Yaoi te afectó el cerebro. ¿Cómo piensas eso? No creo que tu padre haya estado enamorado de tu tio durante estos cuatro años, ya tendrías que haberlos visto haciendo... algo.-contestó Yin, algo apenada por lo último.

-Ya se que parece una locura, pero piensa en lo siguiente: 1º mi papá vivía con Sasu-kun desde antes de que yo viniera y no tienen parentesco. 2º cuando Sasuke estuvo enfermo, papá se quedó en casa durante todo el tiempo para cuidarlo, abuela Kushina y abuelo Minato tuvieron que sacarlo casi a rastras de la casa para que fuera a trabajar...

-Espera.-cortó.-Eso no me parece raro, me parece lógico. Sólo piensa, tu padre dijo que Sasuke era como un hermano para él y es obvio que se preocupe por su salud. Además, cuando tú estuviste enferma, Naruto y Sasuke se negaban a irse de tu lado.-dijo recordando lo sucedido hacia unos años.

-¡Pero ese no es el punto! Yo creo que ellos sienten algo por el otro, además papá siempre esta feliz cuando él esta cerca. Creo que de verdad siente algo por tio Sasu-kun.

-Entonces, a ver señorita genio, ¿cómo piensas averiguar si tu teoría es de verdad?-preguntó la otra sarcástica.

-Ven conmigo.

Las dos corrieron hasta dar vuelta la esquina. Allí había una puerta de rejas de 1,75m de altura.

-Este pasillo recorre de aquí hasta el otro lado de la calle, a dos casas de aquí hay otra y en la próxima esquina también. Cada uno conecta todos los jardines de los vecinos. Es algo que propusieron para usar en caso de emergencia.-explicó la rubia.

-En mi edifico hay unas escaleras que van por el exterior para que escapes en alguna emergencia.-comentó.

-El único problema con esta puerta, es que se necesita una llave para abrirla.

-¿Y cómo crees que podrás abrirla?

-Ya pensé en eso.-la chica se sacó su broche de aguja e intentó abrir la puerta con el mismo.-Ver películas policiales con tio Sasu-kun valieron la pena.

-Ya veo los encabezados del periódico de mañana: 'Dos jovencitas de 11 años intentaron abrir una puerta a la fuerza, seguramente en un intento de robo.'-dijo Yin.

-¡Tranquila! Si algo pasa, diremos que todo es mi culpa. Además, no dejaré que nadie se meta con mis amigas.-aseguró con firmeza.-¡Ya esta! ¡Ven!-la tomó de la mano y la llevó a rastras.

Caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo, agachándose para que nadie los viera. Llegaron al lugar indicado y se asomaron por la paresita de madera del patio. Las dos abrieron la boca con sorpresa al contemplar la escena: Sasuke sobre Naruto, los dos besándose sin pudor a que alguien los viera.

Yin no podía creer que fuera cierto, lo que su amiga decía era verdad. Cerró la boca antes de tragarse una mosca y lo pensó unos segundos, seguramente era difícil mantener una relación de amor con una chica cerca... Ese esfuerzo valía la pena. Volteó a ver a su amiga y la notó temblando. Al principio pensó que lloraba, pero al siguiente...

-¡LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE ELLOS SENTIAN ALGO POR EL OTRO!-gritó con fuerza. De pronto sintió la mano de Yin jalarla hacia abajo.

-¡Tarada! ¿¡Quieres que nos descubran!?-regañó en un susurro.

-Gomen ne...-contestó la otra rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué harías si nos descubrieran?

-Eso también quisiéramos saberlo.-dijo una voz arriba de ellas. Con algo de miedo, subieron lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con unos no muy contentos Naruto y Sasuke.

-Eh... bueno, verán... Yo... eh...-Yin quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-Yin no tiene nada que ver, yo la arrastré a esto.-trató de defender Hikari.

-Lo sabemos, te conocemos muy bien.-contestó Sasuke.-Entren

Las chicas entraron por la puerta de atrás, como dos ovejitas guiadas por su pastor.

-Yin, lamento decir que Hikari no podrá salir hoy... y creo que mañana tampoco.-dijo fríamente el pelinegro. Indicó a Naruto con la mirada que se llevara a Yin. Sabía muy bien que no podría regañar a la chica si Naruto estaba ahí, seguramente la defendería.

Naruto se llevó a Yin a su casa, no sin antes de que ambos dirigieran una mirada de tristeza a la rubia. Naruto miró a Sasuke como diciendo 'Le haces algo y te asesino.'

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Sasuke cuando ya estaban solos.-¿Te llevó a una conclusión tu pequeño descubrimiento?

-...-la niña empezó a jugar con sus pulgares sin mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Contéstame a lo que te pregunte, Hikari.-se hizo un pequeño silencio.-¿Ahora qué esperas que pase?

-Yo...-la niña se sentía nerviosa, de pie frente a Sasuke.-Perdón.-fue lo que contestó.

-¿Perdón? ¡Ja! A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón. Tienes que pedírselo a Naruto. Él se esforzaba mucho para que tú no descubrieras nada de esto.-continuó.

-...-

-Escúchame, Hikari. Si querías averiguarlo podrías haberlo hecho sola, no involucrando a Yin en eso.

-¡Pero ella es mi mejor amiga, seguro que no dirá nada a sus padres!-por fin se había dignado a hablar.

-No me preocupo por sus padres. Sai e Ino ya sabían de esto desde hace unos 9 años, desde antes que tú vinieras aquí.-explicó el Uchiha.-Todos nuestros amigos los saben, y todos nos aceptaron tales y como éramos.-hubo otro silencio incomodo.-Lo que me preocupa eres tú.

-¿Y por qué yo tendría que preocuparte? ¡Yo los acepto tal y como son!

-No es eso. Ahora que tu amiga sabe, creo que es difícil que lo acepte en poco tiempo... Tener una amiga con padres homosexuales es algo difícil de entender, y más para su corta edad.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ella no es así, de veras! ¡Yo la conozco bien! ¡Se que ella jamás me dejaría de lado!-la rubia estaba empezando a enojarse.

-Si mi padre me dejó de lado y me ignoró por 2 meses, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu amiga no lo haría?-indagó.

-¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡El abuelo Fugaku es muy bueno conmigo, al igual que la abuela Mikoto y el tio Itachi!

-...-

-...-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, mirándose a los ojos. Parecía que estuvieran esperando a que el otro dijera algo para discutir. Sasuke se dio vuelta y le ordenó que se fuera a su habitación. La rubia tardó en hacerlo, pero finalmente se retiró derecho a su cuarto.

-Y olvídate de salir por lo que queda de la semana.-finalizó el Uchiha antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de un golpe.

Al rato llegó Naruto, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sentados en el sofá doble. Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y éste correspondió apretándola. Pasó una hora mas o menos y Sasuke vió que Naruto estaba completamente dormido. No pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza y besar su cabello. Por algún motivo tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal... y no se equivocaba.

Pasó la semana del castigo y Hikari nuevamente era libre de hacer lo que quería. Estaba jugando con su celular cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Se levantó de la silla y tomó el tubo, era su abuela Kushina.

-¡Hola, abuela! ¿Cómo están tú y el abuelo?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Ésta iba desapareciendo lentamente a medida que escuchaba a su abuela hablar, dejó caer su celular al suelo para taparse la boca con su mano. De pronto Sasuke entró en la habitación.

-Hikari ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién llama? ¿Hikari?-Sasuke se preocupó al ver el rostro de la niña y le sacó el teléfono de la mano.-¿Hola?

-_¿Sasuke-kun? __¿Qué le pasó a Hikari? Se quedó muda de pronto._-La voz de Kushina sonaba algo ahogada.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar. Sasuke no podía creer lo que Kushina le contaba.-E-espere, pronto estaré allí.-dijo colgando.-Hikari... Hikari, escúchame. No llores, todo esta bien, ¿si? No debe ser nada grave.-dijo limpiando las lágrimas de la niña.-Ahora, vístete. Vamos a salir.

La niña asintió y fue volando a su habitación para ponerse algo más decente y salir volando de la casa.

-"Naruto..."-fue el ultimo pensamiento de Sasuke cuando subió a su moto.-Ponte el caso.-ordenó a su hija, mientras él hacia lo mismo. Una vez listos, partieron al hospital.

Según lo que las enfermeras habían dicho, deberían estar en el piso 3, habitación 111. subieron las escaleras hasta que lograron divisar a Kushina saliendo de esa sala y al rubio detrás de ella.

-Na—no pudo terminar de hablar que el rubio ya estaba abrazado a él.

-Sasuke...-sollozó.

-Shhh... Tranquilo, seguro que no es nada grave. Se repondrá.-trató de animar el pelinegro.

-¡Abuela!-gritó la niña tirándose en brazos de Kushina.

-Hikari, me alegra que estés aquí.-contestó la mujer abrazando a su nieta.

-Abuelo Minato estará bien... ¿no?-preguntó esperanzada.

-Hikari... Tu abuelito sufrió de un ataque al corazón, no es fácil salvarse de eso.

-Abuelo...-la niña se largó a llorar en brazos de su abuela, rogando porque estuviera bien.

El médico salió de la habitación, nadie se atrevía a hablarle. Sasuke tomó valor y se lo llevó para hablar con él a solas.

-Conque es eso... Gracias, doctor.-dijo Sasuke apretando ligeramente los puños.

-De nada. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a atender otros pacientes.-el doctor se fue.

-Bien...-tomó rumbo hacia el resto de la familia, pensando cómo poder explicarles lo sucedido.

-...y por eso es que Sakura hoy no vino.-habló Kushina.-¿Y bien Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-Mi padre se pondrá bien... ¿Verdad?-los Uzumaki estaban esperanzados.

-Naruto...-Sasuke levantó su mirada hacia el rubio, éste se le acercó para ver la verdad en sus ojos. Sasuke no podía decírselo, si lo hacia lo destruiría, lo tenia el valor para eso. Optó por lo mejor y abrazó muy fuertemente a Naruto.-Lo siento tanto...-dijo con dolor.

-Sasuke...-Naruto entendió.-No... No... ¡Dime que no es cierto!-gritó el rubio tratando de apartarse del abrazo.

-Si, Naruto... Minato-san falleció.

Kushina se sentó en el sofá a llorar junto con su nieta. Mientras, Naruto y Sasuke caían al piso de rodillas. Ese iba a ser un día muy triste para todos.

Esa semana que continuó, entre el fallecimiento de Minato y su funeral, Naruto no habló con absolutamente nadie.

Pasó un año y Hikari ya entraba en la Konoha Gakuen, la escuela secundaria. Como era de esperarse, Naruto y Sasuke le dieron mil y un consejos para que nada le pasara, y Sasuke recalcó el hecho de que no debería acercarse mucho a Toshiro.

-¡Hola Hikari!-gritó el pelirrojo de ojos verdes a la distancia.

-Y hablando de plagas...-bufó Sasuke.

-¡Ay, Sasu-kun! No me trates como a una niña, ya tengo 12 años.

-no estoy diciendo nada de eso, solo que no me agrada ese chico.

-Admítelo, estás celoso.-se burló Naruto.

-No es cierto.

-Si, es cierto.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡Dije que no!-gruñó, a lo que Naruto hizo un puchero.-Esta bien, si.-se rindió.

-Te lo dije.

-Manipulador.

-Ya dejen de discutir.-retó Hikari.

-Hola Hikari. Hola Naruto-san, Sasuke-san.-saludó educadamente.-¿Vamos Hikari?

-¡Vamos! ¡Nos vemos luego!-saludó felizmente.

-Nos vemos Hikari.

-Si, Toshiro llegas a tocarla y te dejo sin hijos.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¡Sasuke!-regañó.-Vamos a casa.-dijo tirando de su brazo.

-Naruto...-llamó.

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó el rubio.

-Es que hace dos días...

----------------**Flashback**-----------------

_Hikari estaba ayudando a Sasuke a preparar la cena. Él podía ser inteligente, hábil, buen policía, buen padre... pero era un asco en la cocina. Escucharon la puerta y Naruto entró como todos los días, pero estaba diferente._

_-¡Hola papá Naru!-saludó, pero notó algo extraño en el rubio.-¿Pasó algo malo?_

_-No, Hikari. Lo que pasa es que hoy fue un día muy duro en el hospital. Estoy muy cansado y con dolor de cabeza.-contestó._

_-¿Te sientes bien para comer? Te recomiendo que comas algo.-dijo Sasuke._

_-No, gracias. No tengo hambre. Lamento no cenar hoy con ustedes.-Naruto acarició la cabeza de su hija y besó al pelinegro.-Me voy a dormir.-dijo, y se fue._

_-¿Qué le pasa a Naru?-curioseó Hikari._

_-No tengo idea. "Espero que se encuentre bien."-pensó Sasuke._

----------------**Fin** **del** **Flashback**-----------------

-Por eso creo que algo malo te pasa.-terminó de decir Sasuke mientras entraban a la casa.

-Estas exagerando las cosas, no me pasa nada.-contestó algo nervioso.

-Entonces contéstame esto: ¿Por qué hace días que no quieres tener relaciones conmigo? ¿Por qué adelgazaste tanto en estos días? ¿Por qué estas tan pálido? ¿Me vas a decir que eso no es nada?-preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su habitación siguiendo los pasos del rubio.-Naruto... Te conozco, y no quiero que me mientas. Se que algo malo te pasa y quiero que me lo digas.

-...-Naruto volteó hacia la mesita de luz y sacó un papel del cajón. Volvió a ponerse frente a Sasuke y, con la mirada baja, le entregó un papel.-Léelo.-dijo.

-Veamos...-Sasuke tomó el papel y lo empezó a leer con sus ojos fríos. Llegó al final y se detuvo en las últimas dos palabras.-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó en un tono sin emociones.

-Desde hace diez días.-contestó el otro.

-Y lo sabes desde hace dos...

-Si.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-por su tono, Naruto entendió que estaba enojado.

-Yo... no lo se.-contestó.

-Naruto...-lo tomó del brazo con violencia y lo estampó contra la pared.-¿¡Pensabas guardarte esto hasta que yo lo encontrara!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?-dijo dejando caer el papel al suelo.

-...-Naruto no se animaba a responder.

-¿¡Pensabas que yo seria un idiota que no se daría cuenta de que algo como esto pasa!?-volvió a preguntar tomando a Naruto por los hombros.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste...? ¡Contesta!-exigió.

-¡No lo se!-gritó.-¡No se por qué no te lo dije, Sasuke! ¡Simplemente no lo se!-se dejó caer recostado contra la pared y llorando con fuerza.

-Mierda...-Sasuke pasó una de sus manos por su cabello para luego agacharse y abrazar al rubio. Él no estaba para que le gritaran.-Ven, debes tomar agua para calmarte.-lo ayudó a levantarse para ir a la cocina, dejando el papel en el suelo.

Papel: "Resultados de los análisis: HIV positivo."

Sin decirle nada a Hikari, Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a hacer tratamientos para contrarrestar la enfermedad. Así, lucharon durante tres años, tratando de curar a Naruto.

Esos tres años estuvieron llenos de acontecimientos nuevos y maravillosos. Por un lado, Itachi inscribió a sus hijos, Taichi y Sora, para que estudiaran la carrera policial. La hija de Temari y Shikamaru, Sayuri, era una perfecta bailarina de folclore que llegaría muy lejos. Yin empezó a salir con Yoh, hijo de Hinata y Kiba. Lee abrió su propio dojo para enseñar artes marciales. Neji y Tenten tuvieron un hijo llamado Hiashi. Y Toshiro, el hijo de Gaara y Matsuri, le propuso a Hikari ser su novio cuando ésta cumplió los 14.

Lo único que no parecía mejorar mucho era la enfermedad de Naruto. Si bien había mejorado en algo su condición física, su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil a causa de su enfermedad.

Un día domingo, mientras Sasuke estaba en casa con Hikari...

-Qué raro que papá Naru no vino...-dijo Hikari. Ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una señorita. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos azabaches profundos capaz de derretir hasta el corazón más frío.

-Es verdad. Usualmente llega a esta hora. Ya esta atardeciendo y en cualquier momento llueve.

De pronto, alguien golpea la puerta con fuerza.

-Ya voy.-dice Hikari.-¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-la chica se sorprendió de ver al pelinegro de ojos verdes allí.-¿Por qué estas tan agitado?-volvió a preguntar.

-Es... Es Naruto... Está muy mal...-decía jadeando.

-¿Qué...? ¡Papá Sasu!-llamó desesperada.-¡Es Naruto!-gritó.

-¿Naruto?-a Sasuke se le paralizó el corazón.

Salieron de la casa a todo correr, sin siquiera tomar un taxi. Llegaron allí y Sasuke no dudó en buscar a Sakura, quien los esperaba en un pasillo.

-Sasuke-kun...-musitó.

-¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?-preguntó en tono suplicante.

-Según lo que sabemos, tiene neumonía.-dijo tristemente.

-Oh... no...-Sasuke no sabía qué hacer y solo se aferró a la mano de su hija.

El Uchiha intentó entrar a verlo, pero como su estado era tan delicado, no lo dejaron entrar. Al otro día, en el hospital, llegaron Gaara, Toshiro, Kushina, los padres de Sasuke, Itachi, Temari y Sai. Todos estaban muy preocupados por la salud de Naruto, ninguno se animaba a entrar y decir 'HEY, QUEREMOS VER A NUESTRO AMIGO ¡YA!'. Si lo hacían Sakura tendría graves problemas.

-Chicos...-dijo Sakura saliendo de la sala donde estaba Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto?-preguntó Hikari alarmada.

-Naruto... Naruto quiere hablar contigo y con Sasuke.-dijo con la voz quebradiza.

-Hikari, entremos.-dijo Sasuke disimulando su nerviosismo.

Entraron a la sala con unos barbijos para su salud. Vieron el cuerpo de Naruto, recostado en esa cama y con un tubo en su nariz que le daba oxigeno. Naruto abrió ligeramente sus ojos y sonrió al ver quienes eran.

-Hola papá Naru.-saludó Hikari reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Hola, hija... lamento preocuparte así... no es mi intención.-decía con voz apenas audible.

-No te preocupes, no me tienes que pedir disculpas.-decía mientras tomaba su mano y se sentaba en las piernas de Sasuke.-Pero eso si: recuerda que debes llevarme al 'Festival J-pop' el mes que viene.

-No se... si pueda ir...-contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro que podrás! ¡Iremos los tres juntos, como familia!-Hikari ya no podía retener sus lágrimas.-Veras que en pocos días te mejoras.-Naruto calló.-Por favor, papi... No te vayas... No podría soportarlo.

-Calma Hikari... tienes aquí a Sasuke que te cuida... Él no dejara... que nada te pase.-contestó.

-¡Pero...!

-Prométeme algo...

-Lo que quieras.

-Promete... que serás una... buena chica y... harás caso... a lo que Sasuke te diga.

-No lo prometo, lo juro.-aseguró apretando la mano de Naruto y secándose las lagrimas con la otra mano.

-Estoy... orgulloso de ti.

-Papá...

-¿Podrías... dejarme a solas con Sasuke?-pidió Naruto.

-Claro.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Naruto y levantándose de las piernas de Sasuke. Cuando se marchó, se echó a llorar en brazos de Mikoto.

-Yo esperaba que este día jamás llegara.-dijo Sasuke.-No ahora.

-No me arrepiento... Vivi mi vida... junto al hombre... que amo...-comentó el otro.-Me hiciste... la persona más feliz del mundo... Gracias.

-Naruto... Lo lamento.-se disculpó el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Me juré a mi mismo que te protegería, que no dejaría que nada malo te pase...-lágrimas amargas salieron de sus ojos negros.-No pude hacerlo, por eso te pido perdón... Por favor perdóname.

-No te perdono... porque no hay... nada que perdonar...-Naruto tosió con fuerza, ya casi no tenia fuerzas para hablar.-Creo que... ya llegó la hora...-dijo mientras una lagrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Naruto...-Sasuke se quitó el barbijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-Por favor no me dejes... no podría vivir sin ti.

-No digas eso... Hikari... ella... ella te necesita... para que le des tu apoyo... ella te necesita... ahora más que nunca.

Sasuke siguió besándole los labios a Naruto a pesar de que éste le dijo que no lo hiciera. El único ruido que se escuchaba en ese momento era el constante *PIP... PIP... PIP... PIP* de la maquina que mostraba el pulso de Naruto. Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Sasuke... recuerda esto: siempre te amaré... y jamás me apartaré de tu lado.

-Naruto... yo... también te amo.-las lágrimas de los dos se mezclaron en un segundo. Sasuke besaba del cuello a los labios, y de ello al cuello nuevamente.

Pronto a Naruto le costaba más corresponder a esos besos, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente... y el sonido de la maquina...*PIP...PIP.......PIP.......PIIIIIIIIIIIIII...*

-Naruto... Buenas noches...

Sasuke se separó del rubio y lo observó por última vez. Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, el sonido de un rayo se escuchó en la penumbra de la habitación. El Uchiha se volteó hacia la puerta y caminó con paso seguro. Salió y se encontró con Itachi preguntándole lo ocurrido. Sasuke vió delante de si la puerta, a sólo unos cuantos metros. Empezó a caminar con un ritmo cada vez más acelerado hasta que su caminata se transformó en una carrera para salir de allí. Lo último que escuchó fue a su hermano, gritando su nombre.

La lluvia pronto se mezcló con sus lágrimas, mientras que el viento golpeaba con fuerza en su rostro. Mientras corría, a su mente venía un recuerdo tras otro.

_**Tú... ¡¡Tú me gustas mucho!!-confesó el rubio.**_

-"Soy un idiota..."-pensó.

_**-Naruto...-respiró hondo y tomó valor para decirlo sin rodeos.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó.**_

_**El rubio abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, eso era algo que no se lo esperaría ni en un millón de años. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que Sasuke sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo.**_

_**-¿Y? ¿Qué respondes?-volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.**_

_**-¡¡Si!!-gritó de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre su amado, besándolo.**_

-"¡Soy un idiota...!"-jamás había llorado de esa manera.

_**-Y otra cosa...**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-No me dejes, por favor.-esto ultimo lo dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.**_

_**-Claro que no te dejaré, te amo. Eres la luz en mi oscuridad, la razón por la que respiro. Te amo.-aseguró besándole el cabello.-Ahora, duerme. Debes estar cansado.-dijo con una risita.**_

_**-Buenas noches, mi Sasuke.**_

_**-Buenas noches, amor mio.**_

-"¡Mierda...!"-seguía corriendo sin tener rumbo fijo.

_**-Oye, Naruto...**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Mira, mi padre me los dio hoy.-dijo enseñando el paquetito con los dos collares hechos de ámbar.-Uno es para ti y el otro es para mí.**_

_**-Son hermoso, me encantan.-dijo muy sonriente, mientras Sasuke le enganchaba la cadena de oro con el colgante de ámbar alrededor de su cuello.**_

-"¿Por qué...?"

-_**Basta, Sasuke... me haces cosquillas, además tengo que lavar los platos.-trató de moverse, pero Sasuke lo volteó rápidamente y lo llevó delicadamente contra la pared.**_

_**-Los platos pueden esperar, yo no.-dijo de forma sensual, provocando al rubio.**_

_**-Está bien, pero solo unos minutos.**_

_**Comenzaron a besarse cada vez de forma más apasionada, jugando con la lengua del otro, deleitándose a cada segundo. Naruto se abrazó al cuello del pelinegro, mientras éste pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de la playera color anaranjado del rubio.**_

_**Sasuke no se lo iba a aguantar más y tomó en brazos a su rubio amante para llevárselo a su habitación, para, así, dejar a sus cuerpos tomar contacto con el del otro y darse calor mutuo.**_

-"¡Soy un grandísimo idiota!"

_**-Sasuke... te amo.-dijo el rubio besándolo en la mejilla.**_

_**-Yo también te amo, mi rubio cabeza-hueca.**_

_**-No me digas así...-se quejó.**_

_**-Ya sabes que es en broma... Te amo con locura.**_

-"Naruto..."

_**-Naruto...-lo tomó del brazo con violencia y lo estampó contra la pared.-¿¡Pensabas guardarte esto hasta que yo lo encontrara!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?-dijo dejando caer el papel al suelo.**_

_**-...-Naruto no se animaba a responder.**_

_**-¿¡Pensabas que yo seria un idiota que no se daría cuenta de que algo como esto pasa!?-volvió a preguntar tomando a Naruto por los hombros.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste...? ¡Contesta!-exigió.**_

_**-¡No lo se!-gritó.-¡No se por qué no te lo dije, Sasuke! ¡Simplemente no lo se!-se dejó caer recostado contra la pared y llorando con fuerza.**_

-"Naruto, yo..."

_**-¿Cuándo pasó?-le preguntó mientras el rubio tomaba agua.**_

_**-Un paciente entró al Hospital con esa enfermedad. Le sacamos sangre, pero no dejaba de moverse y cuando yo tenía las jeringas, pateó mis manos y un e rompió. Los vidrios cortaron mi guante al mismo tiempo que me lastimaba. Fue ahí cuando me contagie.-confesó tristemente. Sasuke sólo guardó silencio.**_

-"¡Naruto...!"

_**-Sasuke... recuerda esto: siempre te amaré... y jamás me apartaré de tu lado.**_

-¡¡SOY UN MALDITO IMBECIL!!-se gritó a si mismo bajo la lluvia. Su respiración era entrecortada y muy rápida. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en el parque donde Naruto le había dicho de sus sentimientos.

Calló de rodillas en el lodo, estaba terriblemente deprimido y desesperado. Comenzó a golpear el piso con fuerza.

-¿¡Por qué deje que esto pasara!? ¡Soy la peor basura, la peor!-de pronto sintió que el agua de la lluvia dejaba de golpear contra su espalda.

-Cielos, si que eres problemático.-ese no podía ser otro que Shikamaru.

-Déjame.-dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara quebradiza.

-Temari me llamó y me contó lo ocurrido... Lo siento.-hubo un silencio.-Sasuke, no fue tu...

-Ya déjame sólo.

-No puedo, si lo hago jamás me lo perdonaría.-Shikamaru le extendió su mano.-Ven, vamos a una de esas galerías.

Sasuke lo dudó un instante pero aceptó la mano de Shikamaru. Caminaron hasta la galería más cercana del parque.

-Todo fue mi culpa.-se dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke. ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? Sakura me dijo que se contagió en el hospital, haciendo su trabajo, no fue tu cumpla.-contestó Shikamaru.

-Si lo fue, fue mi culpa por no haberlo protegido como se debía.-ya no salían más lágrimas de sus ojos, ya las había llorado todas.

-Escúchame, Sasuke... ¿Por qué no piensas en el lado positivo de esta situación?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Positivo? ¿Estas de broma? ¡No veo lo positivo! ¡Naruto esta muerto!

-Y libre de su sufrimiento.-cortó el Nara.

-¿Qué?

-Tu piénsalo de la siguiente manera: ¿Qué te hace pensar que Naruto no sufrió teniendo que ir todos los meses al hospital?

-Pues yo...-Sasuke no sabia qué contestar. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que Naruto estaba sufriendo. Sufría a causa de la enfermedad... y también a causa de que tú sufrías. Lo conozco y muchas veces pude ver lo mucho que te amaba. Verte mal por culpa de su enfermedad lo hacia ponerse peor, así que la muerte fue una liberación que lo sacó del dolor y la agonía.-Shikamaru o despegaba sus ojos del cielo oscuro y lluvioso.

-Creo que tienes razón.-dijo Sasuke aún con tristeza.

-Y además... Trata de sonreír, Sasuke... No creo que a él le guste verte llorar.-Shikamaru puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, sonriéndole con alegría.

-Si, tienes razón. A él no le gustaría.

Y así pasó, hasta el día del velorio. Ese día llovía, al igual que el de su fallecimiento. Su tumba estaba junto a la de su padre, algún día Sasuke también estará allí... pero no por ahora. Ahora tenía un deber más importante: su hija. Sasuke toma la mano de su hija, quien tenia un pañuelo en la ara tratando de no llorar. 'No llores, a él no le gustaría verte así.', fue lo que le dijo.

Pasaron ya tres años...

-¡Vamos, papá! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Tia Sakura! ¡El bebé no te va a esperar a ti hasta que llegues!-regañaba Hikari.

-¡Ya salgo!

-¡Sasuke-san, apresúrese!-esa era Yin. Las dos ya estaban en el auto, esperando por Sasuke.

-Ya voy.-Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de si.-"Ojalá pudieras verla ahora, Naruto, estarías orgulloso de ella."-pensó mientras miraba lo hermosa que se había vuelto su pequeña niña. Ella era la pequeña Luz que iluminaba aquel túnel oscuro de depresión, era su Luz salvadora.

_Y lo estoy..._

Sasuke paró en seco al escuchar eso, se dio media vuelta y, auque solo hubiera sido por unos segundos, le pareció ver a Naruto, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, parado frente a la puerta.

-"Si... yo se que lo estas."-y pensando eso, subió al auto para ir al hospital y ver nacer a su sobrino.

_Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, Sasuke... mientras tú mantengas vivos tus recuerdos de mí, yo siempre voy a vivir... junto a ti._

FIN

**Y BIEN? QUÉ ME DICEN? LES GUSTÓ XD? ESPERO QUE SI ^^! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, ME AYUDARON MUCHO A CONTINUARLA! GRACIAS A TODS POR LEER ESTE FIC! ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ^^! POR AHORA ME DESPIDO... NOS LEEREMOS EN OTRO FIC ^^! SAYONARA!**


End file.
